ycmchidorifandomcom-20200214-history
5Ds Blazing Gale
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Blazing Gale is a fanfic combining the elements of 5Ds with various other elements. Credits 5Ds Blazing Gale is designed by jk233_ultimatemaster (Sakura Haruno), Posie Warrior and Rua of YCM Academy * jk233_ultimatemaster = Storyline, main character design, costuming, GFX, cardmaker * Posie Warrior = Storyline, Main character design * Rua = Storyline, general design, bio writer. And credits to others for the creation of many of the minor characters (one-shots, etc.) Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Blazing Gale is a fan-made sequel to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. It takes place in the year 2010 (assuming that the original series started in 2008 and ended in late 2009-early 2010). The location is set in the United States, in the state of Hawaii on the main island. Plotline Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Blazing Gale combines aspects of both YGO 5Ds and GX, as the main setting is at the local Duel Academy (Elemental Academy). Howevever, all of the summoning mechanics introduced in 5Ds (Synchros/Tuners) as well as the mention of Signers and the WRGP are included. Elemental Academy (school) Elemental Academy was founded by an unknown pro Duelist who was once known to use several different Elemental decks. To honor those decks, he named the four dorms in order of how often he used a particular deck. The highest dorm was Blaze Blue, since he was known to have worn a flashy blue outfit while dueling. Also many of the things he loved in nature were of that color, so it fit with his decision. The second highest dorm was Lightning Yellow as a tribute to his rival who used a LIGHT Thunder-Type Deck. The third dorm was Lava Red due to his long-lost passion of fire. The fourth and lowest dorm was Stone Brown because he hated the color brown and believed stone was worthless due to its stillness Chapters *Chapter 01 - First Day *Chapter 02 - Welcome to the Academia *Chapter 03 - Trial by Fire - Part 1 *Chapter 04 - Trial by Fire - Part 2 *Chapter 05 - Happiness and Conflict *Chapter 06 - Introduction of New Friends *Chapter 07 - Double Tag Duel - Awaken, Accel Signer - Part 1 *Chapter 08 - Double Tag Duel - Awaken, Accel Signer - Part 2 *Chapter 09 - Everlasting Bonds *Chapter 10 - Prelude to Destiny *Chapter 11 - Flight of the Phoenix - Part 1 *Chapter 12 - Flight of the Phoenix - Part 2 *Chapter 13 - Flight of the Phoenix - Part 3 *Chapter 14 - Back to Reality *Chapter 15 - The World of the Champion *Chapter 16 - A Double Introduction *Chapter 17 - Spell of the Valkyrie - Part 1 *Chapter 18 - Spell of the Valkyrie - Part 2 *Chapter 19 - Cybernetic Technology *Chapter 20 - Blade of Loyalty *Chapter 21 - Settling a Debt *Chapter 22 - Dashing Towards a New Future *Chapter 23 - On a Path to Revenge - Part 1 *Chapter 24 - On a Path to Revenge - Part 2 *Chapter 25 - The Ability of an Iron Heart *Chapter 26 - Heart of a Signer - Part 1 *Chapter 27 - Heart of a Signer - Part 2 *Chapter 28 - Heart of a Signer - Part 3 *Chapter 29 - Heart of a Signer - Part 4 *Chapter 30 - Mastery *Chapter 31 - Acceleration! The Sacred Heart *Chapter 32 - A Maiden's Power *Chapter 33 - Sakura Phoenix Duelist of Konoha *Chapter 34 - Achieve the Impossible! Surpass all Limits! *Chapter 35 - Ascension to the Stars *Chapter 36 - Light of the Dragon - Part 1 *Chapter 37 - Light of the Dragon - Part 2 *Chapter 38 - Path of Forgotten Memories *Chapter 39 - Heart of the Signer - Part 1 *Chapter 40 - Heart of the Signer - Part 2 *Chapter 41 - Heart of the Signer - Part 3 *Chapter 42 - Destined Paths - Part 1 *Chapter 43 - Destined Paths - Part 2 *Chapter 44 - Destined Paths - Part 3 *Chapter 45 - Destined Paths - Part 4 *Chapter 46 - Flower of the Two Hearts - Part 1 *Chapter 47 - Flower of the Two Hearts - Part 2 *Chapter 48 - Flower of the Two Hearts - Part 3 *Chapter 49 - Flower of the Two Hearts - Part 4 Characters Students =Blaze Blue Dorm = * Jason Kiriyazuki * Posie Bunny * Cinnamon Bunny * Rua Raizen * Ruka Raizen * Sakura Kiriyazuki =Lightning Yellow Dorm = * Akari Yakouma =Lava Red Dorm = * Shira Yakouma =Stone Brown Dorm = * Giryu L. Dryvner (formerly) * Aterius Shuiren * DW Shuiren * Francine Grüen Unknown * Enríque Perez-Cabarro Teachers/Staff * Miyazaki Kinoshita (chancellor/principal) * Furen Takeguchi (registrar) * Kyrie Yoshikawa (head of Blaze Blue) * Hayashi Daimon (head of Lightning Yellow) * Chris Ashikaga (head of Lava Red / Basic Dueling instructor) * Hasegawa Chien (card store teacher) Miscellaneous *Marvën Fredmon *Corey *Akiza *Mr and Mrs. Shuiren Trivia *This fanfiction can be considered as a polar opposite to all of the series so far. Instead of starting off as the "underdog", the main character(s) are pretty well known for a great deal of things (i.e. dueling, social life, etc.) *This fanfic can also be considered as an alternate ending/sequel to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds as some of the characters are brought back into the main cast (i.e. Rua/Ruka). **In addition, many of the events that occurred within 5Ds are also mentioned in the chapters (i.e. bonds with Team 5Ds, WRGP, etc.) Although there are some characters that emulate the main characters in 5Ds. *Internet references and various quotes appear in this fanfiction (i.e. "Attention duelists" in Chapter 14) *Yugioh Card Maker is introduced in Chapter 13. *This fanfic breaks the traditional 2500/3000 rule (2500 ATK main monster for protagonist, 3000 ATK for rival). Instead, the main character's monsters ATK are 2700 or 2800, although an official "rival" hasn't been introduced yet. **Although the first Synchro monster Jason summoned, Elemental Hero Spear Angel could still qualify as an traditional ace monster, given it has 2500 ATK. ***Posie's ace card, Icy Storm Dragon, follows the traditional ATK for main protagonists. *The dorms in the academy are based off of the ones from GX, except with the addition of the Brown dorm. Additionally, the cast is an inverse of GX. Instead of the Blue/Yellow students picking trouble with the lower ranks, it's the lower ranks (or more specifically, the Brown dorm) who are causing problems for the higher ones. essence, the Brown dorm is like the antagonists through the entire series as they constantly find ways to prove that ALL students in the advanced dorms cheated their way in **It's interesting to note that all of the students shown from this dorm have battled [[Team Sakura] and got expelled as a result.